This specification relates to frequency optimization of online advertisements inserted into media streams.
In some instances, online advertisements are inserted into audio or video streams based on a schedule configured to provide the highest effectiveness for the advertised message. An ad stream is considered effective if listeners or viewers of the ad stream express interest in the product or service presented by the inserted ad stream. In general, online ads that are expected to generate most interest from an audience member should be scheduled for insertion in the media stream, to ensure the largest revenue for the ad publisher.
Multiple factors such as a geographic location and audience demographics of a publisher, time of day, season, and the like can influence the effectiveness of ad streams inserted by the publisher in available ad slots of the media stream. As such, the foregoing factors can be used to guide reserving of and bidding for available ad slots to generate an ad insertion schedule that would optimize the effectiveness of the ad streams inserted by the publisher into the media stream.